Hunter's Paradise
by Thanatosrule123
Summary: This is pretty much SamusxOC story don't like it don't read it rated M for later chapters


Hunter's paradise

Chapter one: Basic training

A/n: I do not own the Metroid series

The general stood before everyone each one here for different reasons some for revenge others to serve their planet but no matter they were his troops now he would train them to the point of death and then, push them beyond that limit to fight the threats that seemed to hang over all their heads ready to come down and wipe them out.

"Alright maggots, I don't care about the reason your here but now that you are you must know one thing. Everyone fights no one quites and if you try I'll kill you myself(1)."

Each one took this in stride some looked on in horror some looked impassive and some even had a smirk on their faces. He knew that these young men and women before him where most likely be sent to an early grave within the first twenty seconds of real combat so it fell on him to make sure they lasted just a few seconds longer, he walked up to one in the front a blonde women about maybe 6' she had a raw hatred in her eyes not for him no, this was a hate he saw in his unit against those monsters these were eyes of someone who lost everyone around her, and now wanted payback.

"Whats your name soldier?"

"Samus, Samus Aran."

"Where you from."

"K-2L, sir"

He nodded "Ahh yes I know it used to visit there quite a bit back then."

"Sorry to inform you sir, there isn't much there now.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, I don't need the pity." Samus said her eyes cold and hard.

"Very well then, you whats your name."

"Reaver James, sir." This man held a smirk and his eyes told of pain but not the hatred he saw in Samus.

"Now where are you from."

"Florish, sir."

"Florish huh, never been there."

"Belive me you don't wish to visit anytime soon."

"Why?"

"Its been taken over, I was one of only a handful of people to escape but not without suffering my fair share of scars." the general swore Reaver aged about ten years right there.

"I see." Was all he could say before going to a few more people and asking the same question.  
he dismissed them shortly after telling them to get some sleep for tomorrow begins training they all saluted and left for the cafeteria each one grabbed a tray and sat down to eat, Samus sat in a corner and ate in silence while Reaver was chatting with a group and, laughing with everyone Samus looked over to him and felt anger.

'Why the hell is he even here, if he wanted to screw around and waste everyone's time he should of just gone somewhere else, becasue some of us are here to fight back.' She thought bitterly.

Once dinner was over everyone retired to the living area and everyone was laughing again.  
Samus was quickly getting tired at Reaver's need to do this. Once the clock struck 11 however he told everyone to hit the sack, Samus was still mad that he just said that everyone got in bed and soon almost everyone was asleep all but Samus she couldn't sleep her dreams were plagued by that damn pirate she felt a familar sting in her eyes both she wouldn't allow herself to cry not after everything that happen but one quite sob escaped her lips, she prayed no one heard her moment of weakness.

The morning alarm of the wake up call slowly awoke all the last to awake was Reaver his hair was a mess and he still looked tired, everyone who passed laugh a bit at him but he just smiled and shruged it off, when Samus passed how every she glared at him hatred present in her glare Reaver smiled.

"Ahh Samus, if your in love with me don't be shy. I don't bite, much."

Samus turned red and began to yell her head off."As if, I would love a fool like you." she stormed off leaveing the tired man still in bed.

It was a full ten more minutes before Reaver made it out the general was not to please to see him take his time. "Private James why are you ten minutes late for roadcall!" He shouted. "You see I had to help this little old lady cross the street." "You really want to use that one, helping a little old lady cross the street."  
Reaver nodded. "Private James give me six hundred push-ups now!" He shouted Reaver shrugged and began.

After twenty minutes he was finshed and stood with the rest of the troops and the General address everyone again. "Troops in less then six months you all will head out to the battlefield until then your mind we'll start with a few laps around the base after that you all will do five hundred push-ups and seven hundred sit-ups then hit the showers." They again all saluted and left to work, along the way Samus kept shooting him the dirtest look she could but he didn't notice or didn't really care. She started to pull ahead with Reaver right behind her.

"Hey wondergirl."

'Wondergirl.'"what do you want idiot."

"just to chat and, offer a little bet."

"What do you have in mind."

"We have one lap left so why not see who finshes who ever loses pays for lunch for a week."

She smirked she knew thanks to her surrogate father's DNA she could easily beat him."Fine, your on."  
She pulled into a full on sprint for the finsh line, she didn't even turn around to see his shocked face.'sucker' "Damn your pretty fast." she gasped and lost her balence Reaver jumped off of her and landed right in front.  
She looked up to see his smiling face oh she hated it, but instead of running to the finsh line he ran over to her and offered his hand. "Need a lift?" He smile grew to face spliting she got by herself and dusted off. "I don't need help idiot." she ran to the finsh line. After that they all finshed the rest of the workout without much trouble a few death threats and alot of laughing. By nine everyone has showered and eaten everyone was ready to go to sleep till Reaver came in with a towel on.

"All right, who took my clothes?" No one asnwered. "Oh well looks like I'm sleeping in the nude." a pair of boxers hit his face he saw almost everyone ready to do the same."For a second there I thought no one would help in my time of need." He heard a few snorts and giggles.  
He crawled into bed and wished everyone a good night. The next morning everyone was surprised to see Reaver up and dressed first he waved to everyone and left, everyone followed and the general arrived."What Private James, no old lad to help today." He mocked "No sir I didn't see one." To prove his point he looked around."Ok then Everyone today we measure your combat ability now the pairs hall be as followed." he called out a few names till he got to the end of his list"Rogers and Jenkins, Kendall and Fredrick, Andrews and Bange, and James and Aran." Samus smirked at that while Reaver smiled. The both sat to the side and waited for their turn when the last match was finshed then they went up. Samus removed her coat and took a simple fighting stance she learned.  
Reaver unbutton his jacket and rolled up the seelves. The General yelled fight and Samus rocketed at Reaver he took the full force of the attack and was sent flying,  
Samus charged again and, began to rain blows down on the unsuspecting man. She stopped when he stopped moving, she got up and turned around and picked up her jacket she felt a hand grab her back and flipped her she was staring up at the sky with the eyes of Reaver looking down at her there was no hatred in them but his noraml smile was gone replaced by a scowl on his face."Not over yet Aran, now get up." she got up and took note of his appearence his face was bloody and, he looked like he would collaspe at any moment but the look in his eyes told a different story all together."What ashamed to have been beaten by me now you want a rematch?" she mocked but he didn't take the bait."Fine then, just don't come complaining to me later about how I kicked your ass."  
She charged at Reaver again expecting to knock him down again, she didn't however expect him to side step and trip her, she went flying into a nearby wall looking at him again, she grit her teeth and jumped up again, this time trying to sweep him off his feet, he jumped and kick her in the chest she felt the wind knock from her then the pain of a fist getting her right on her left cheek.  
'What the hell, how did he do that.' She got up this time with caution she began to understand she let herself just charge in and let him just use her own weight against her now she was going to be calm and fight, while she was in thought Reaver took the chance to rush her, she was stirred from her thoughts by his rapidly approaching form she put her guard up and watched him hit her full on she skidded back a little bit, but not by much she felt hands grab her waist she looked behind her to see Reaver lifting her up.'Shit' Reaver slamed her down on the ground, Samus saw stars but still got up "Thats enough, both of you!" The general shouted. the both turned to look at him."You both did well, Samus you were rash but nothing that can't be fixed, Reaver you took to long to take her as a threat when you are in the middle of a fight, if you do that your squad could die, I'm very disapointed in you, report to my office tomorrow first thing in the morning, dismissed." Samus grabbed her coat and Reaver went to the doctor to get cleaned up. Later that night Reaver came back in with his smile back on his face."Hey everyone." Everyone smiled and went up to ask how he was he kept telling them he was fine a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious."Hey, Samus how you holding up?"she turned to him and stared."Fine."she answered not really caring."Thats good." Thet all went to sleep shortly after that the next day Reaver was gone before anyone was up he arrived at The general's office and when he knock he got a "enter" quickly he entered to see him filing some paperwork Reaver saluted him."At ease, Now Private James why didn't you take Private Aran serious during your training exercise yesterday?""To be honest General I just did I knew from the first day she is stronger then we give her credit for, but I don't know General, I just don't." He looked down ashamed of himself the General seeing this decided to try and fix that."Don't worry Private you did do excellent when you did finally get serious, I just want you to do itfrom the start of a fight ok.""I guess so General.""Come on time for road call." The two men left to meet with the rest Reaver took his place and the General began.

"Ok everyone, listen up in two weeks we will do a training exercise it will be your first taste of combat, when that happens you will be given a grade on very key elements that all soldiers need. I would also take this chance to say that Private James will be leading the exercise he will pick a second in command and they will train you all form this point on I will be stepping in from time to time but they will train you mostly, now Private James if you will."

"Yes sir." He got to the front and stood by the General's side."Make me proud." He whispered as he left Reaver nodded."Ok for my second in command, Private Aran.""Yes,sir""Do you accept the job."  
she let the question sink in."Yes sir.""Good, troops same as the day before a few laps then push-ups and pull-ups. Tomorrow we work with the basic weapons now, dismissed." Everyone took off after that with Samus and, Reaver pulling up the rear.  
One question running through her mind."Why?""Why what?""why chose me, yesterday I almost killed you yet today you make me your second in command, why?""Your strong Samus I'd be pretty stupid for not doing that now lets go we got work to do."  
Over the course of the next few days they trained the troops in the basics of some of the weapons mainly the pistol, Submachine gun and, knife and touched base on where everyone needed help, days after Reaver, Samus and, The General held another round of sparing the results showed and impressive growth in combat ability."Well done you two."They both looked at the General in surprise Samus regained her voice first."Thank you, sir we tried out best.""I can see that, its truely is amazing maybe I should leave you two in charge.""T-Thank you sir." Reaver replyed, they both saluted him and contuined to watch their fellow troops.

The day of the training mission came, everyone geared up and waited for the general to arrive he came and everyone saluted."Everyone, I am very pleased with the rate of the progress you all have shown in the recent weeks.""Sir, If I may."He nodded."It is thanks to both Privates James, and Aran without them we might not have done so well."The two both smiled at the praise they hoped everything was going to be ok for this."All right troops move out." Shouted Reaver. They all made their ways throught with only two soldiers getting nonlethal hits when Samus saw the target in sight she pulled back and waited for Reaver's team to regroup."Whats the problem Samus?""The target is up ahead its guarded by mega turrets and a few federation marines behind cover, and I'm not to sure but there might be a sniper."Reaver thought this through.'If there is a sniper this is going to be differcult we won't be able to stay out of cover for more then a few seconds and even then the turrets and marines will be a problem.'"Reaver""Sorry just thinking how to handle this, I'm thinking we might have to split the group into aleast three diferent teams, Bange.""Yes sir.""I need you to take aleast five troops with you to get rid of those turrets can yo handle that.""I'm sure I can sir.""Good next I need Andrews."Right here sir.""I need you to take four people and look for any indictaion that there is a sniper of snipers in the area can you do that?""Yes sir.""Samus I want you to take half the remianing troops and get the target while my team will lay some cover fire down for you.""You positive Reaver?""Yeah and here Some more clips you might need that."  
"All right, just don't get yourself shot."She answered"Yeah, yeah get going, ok everyone lay down some covering fire." The bullets tore through the field the turrets blew up leaving only the marines to their wares, they were quickly taken by Samus's team leaving her to walk up to grab the target as she did a horn blared in the background signaling they have won, the squad came up to express their graditude for all the work she helped put in to get them there then Reaver was seen near the back smiling and waving letting her enjoy the victory she couldn't help but smile at her squad at their hard work and everything they did. The General came up to voice his praise at her."Well done Private Aran, nice work out there.""Sir I can't take all the credit Reaver came up with the plan to win this thing.""That so, then I guess I'll let you all celebrate in your own ways just remember training contuines tomorrow same time.""Thank you sir." Everyone saluted, and left for the cafeteria to see Reaver already sitting and enjoying his meal."Hey Captain!" Bange said loudly."Hmm Captain, me?""Yeah why not you did lead us to victory out there right.""Guess I did." Everyone at down next to him and began their own meals each one chatting about different things each one enjoying the nights. 


End file.
